This invention relates in general to label dispensing and, more particularly, to a machine for facilitating the selected removal of adhesive-coated labels from a multiple source.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a machine which efficiently and reliably operates to remove adhesive labels and the like from a backing sheet normally in roll form, and which constitutes a unit of a multiplicity of discrete rolls so that the operator may select the desired label from the potential variety provided.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which may be operated in a rapid, reliable manner to effect the desired label removal without requiring laborious pulling action by the individual upon the label to be discharged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which is adapted to accommodate a substantially untold number of discrete label rolls, based, of course, upon size considerations, so that by means of a single machine a wide range of label needs may be accommodated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which is adapted to operate with the least action on the part of the user, such as by merely depressing a key so that operation is comfortably and non-fatiguingly achieved; and wherein any predetermined number of labels may be removed from a single roll upon any specific operation; the same being at the discretion of the operator.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a machine for label dispensing which is most economically manufactured, having a marked simplicity of durable parts thereby rendering the machine extremely resistant to breakdown so that longevity of operation is assured.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a machine of the character stated which permits of replenishment of label sources with the least effort so that there is in effect no down-time for refilling purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine for dispensing labels upon a selective basis from a multiple label source; which is highly durable; which is economical in production, as well as in operation; the use of which does not require the services of a skilled operator; and which in operation is designed to meet a multiplicity of label usages.